


Febuwhump 8: Dark State of Mind

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knives, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Only reference, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skip Westcott stole his innocence and in return, Peter would steal his life.
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Febuwhump 8: Dark State of Mind

He boarded the train, sitting in the back corner away from all the people. He wore a cap that covered his hate-filled eyes. Peter had the name, location and reason to kill the guy. Finally. 

It would take four hours to get to the closest station and another hour or so to walk to the house. It would all be worth it though. To see him bleeding as the life left his eyes and his soul died. 

The thought made him smile cruelly. So many people had told not to, that it wasn’t worth getting revenge. He ignored them of course, Skip was going to die. 

It was four years after what he had done and all through those four years Peter imagined what it would feel like to drive a knife through his chest. 

He was excited and only a tiny part of his scarred mind told him it was wrong to be. 

Skip Westcott stole his innocence and in return, Peter would steal his life. 

The weather seemed to agree with him and the thunder rumbled angrily above him. He checked his pockets and stealthily took out the knife. 

He ran his fingers across it as it glinted in the artificial lighting. The blade would finally allow him to serve justice. 

Spider-man would never kill anyone, even the worst of the worst. Peter Parker was a different story. 

He remembered Tony repeatedly telling him about how it wasn’t worth it, how he would help making sure he was behind bars for the rest of his life. He lied, saying how he wouldn’t dream of doing that, but he had. 

His troubled twelve-year-old mind had been cursed with dreams of the many ways he would pay. 

A bullet to the brain, a knife to the heart, strangulation, suffocation, burning. All of them led to one inevitable ending: Skip dying and Peter killing him.

It wasn’t murder, he deserved it. He would be helping the world, getting rid of a disgusting excuse for a human being.

He grinned when the train came to a stop. He stepped out surveying the area and headed in the direction of Westcott's house.

When he stopped in front of it, he heard laughing. He heard the giggling of a child and the voice that he recognised. 

Kicking the door down with brute strength, the harmless sound came to an abrupt stop.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Skip asked hiding his wife and child behind his back. 

“You don’t remember me?” Peter smiled sweetly, “Aww c'mon Skip you don’t remember the boy you raped?”

He didn’t give them enough time to process it as the knife landed next to his head in the wood of the door frame. 

He advanced towards them, rage seeping through his posture. 

Anger-filled tears run down his pale cheeks and Peter stopped right in front of them all.

“You ruined my life, so now...” he ripped the blade from the wall and gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

  
“I’ll ruin yours.”


End file.
